


Hero

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, accident on set, actors!au, famous actor!donghyuck, shy!mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: When Mark gets cast as one of the lead roles in an up-and-coming action movie, he never imagines that he's going to end up playing hero in real life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> so a scene popped up in my head a few days ago concerning marhyuck as actors and um yeah this was born!! i hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> (this is not beta-ed!! so forgive any mistakes please)

Mark is ecstatic the day he gets a call from his manager that the director of the action movie he had auditioned for a few weeks back wants to cast him as one of the lead roles. He’s grinning ear to ear, practically squealing in Johnnys ear as they talk over the phone. This is a great opportunity for Mark, quite honestly the biggest he’s had in his career so far. The movie is set for immediate success, with a world renowned director and a budget big enough to pay for Marks college education in tenfold to boot. 

The day the cast is revealed Mark sits on his phone, his best friend Jeno beside him watching as Mark keeps refreshing the movies instagram page. “Your hand is gonna cramp if you keep gripping your phone like that.” 

Jeno comments offhand as he kicks his feet up on his coffee table. The older pouts without even looking up from his screen. “I can’t help it, Jeno.” He whines. “I’m about to find out who all my costars are, and more importantly I’m finally gonna see my own name up there with them.”

Chuckling, Jeno takes a handful of popcorn out of the bowl that sits between them and holds it in front of Marks mouth until he opens, pushing them in. “I know, Markie.” There’s a beat of silence as Mark munches down on the popcorn. “I’m really proud of you. You know that, right?” 

Mark finally lifts his head up at that, smiling at the fond look on his friends face. “Yeah, I know.” They both chuckle at each other a little, the air around them comfortable and light, a familiarity that can only be found between people who’ve been together through thick and thin. 

When Mark goes back to his phone to refresh the page, he’s almost thrown off by the fact that a number of posts flood the account. He lets out a yelp, startling both Jeno and his cat that was sleeping on the armrest as he sits up abruptly, nearly sending the bowl of popcorn crashing to the ground. 

Oh my God. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God-” 

“What? That surprised to see your own face on there?” Jeno laughs, a hint of curiosity to his tone. 

“No- Jeno- Jeno oh my God.” Mark shoves his phone into his best friends face, forcing the poor boy to squint at the screen through his glasses, leaning back to get a proper look. 

“Lee Donghyuck.” Jeno reads out slowly. “Lee… Oh my God.” 

Mark nods at Jenos stunned expression as the boy lowers his phone. “I’m gonna be in a movie with Lee Donghyuck…” Mark says it so quietly, eyes unfocused as he tries to assimilate the fact that he’s about to meet  
act alongside one of the best actors in the world right now, who also happens to be Marks favorite actor ever. 

“You’re gonna be in a movie with Lee motherfucking Donghyuck!” Jeno slaps Marks shoulder, standing up as he woops. Mark can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face. He stands up as well, running his fingers through his unruly curls. 

“I’m gonna be in a movie with Lee motherfucking Donghyuck!” He shouts, starting to bounce up and down. Jeno joins in and they both jump up and down like little kids for a good minute before Jeno pauses. 

“We are so going out for drinks tonight, yeah?” 

Mark nods so quickly he thinks he might pull the muscles in his neck. “Fuck yeah! Drinks on me!”

They end up passed out on Jenos bed at 4am, still fully clothed and reeking of vodka and lime, fan blowing on half speed in the quiet of the room. It’s safe to say that it’s a good night.

* * *

The first meeting is just as awkward as Mark expects it to be, at least on his part. He trembles horribly as he shakes Donghyuck’s hand, the latter smiling brightly and practically radiating warmth and light throughout the entire room. He’s not wearing anything fancy, some black cargo pants paired with a white balenciaga shirt and shoes and yet Mark fails not to gawk at how effortlessly beautiful he looks. 

He stumbles through his introduction, stuttering through his name and hometown before biting on his lip, cheeks coloring as he flounders for anything else to say. Mark wishes the floor beneath him would swallow him whole as Donghyuck laughs at him, and, in a smaller voice, slips out a “Cute.”

Mark spends so much time reading over the script the night before their first scene together he swears he can recite both Donghyucks and his own lines from memory, even muttering them to himself during his morning shower. 

And yet, he blanks as soon as he’s in front of Donghyuck, this time decked out in a tuxedo that hugs his slim waist, hair styled out of his face to reveal the prettiest forehead Mark has ever seen (Mark didn’t even know foreheads could be pretty prior to that moment) and his rose petal lips sparkling with gloss. 

Donghyuck delivers his line perfectly, scowling as he looks at Marks character with disdain. “What the hell are  
doing here?” He hisses.  
Mark opens his mouth and… nothing comes out. 

He’s left standing there like a complete idiot in front of his favorite actor as the director yells out a “Cut!”. Mark immediately apologizes to everyone around them and goes on to mess up three more times. 

“Okay! Take five!” The shout sounds out across the studio and Mark feels his hands get even clammier than before. He cannot mess up again. 

“Hey.” Mark looks up at the source of the soft voice speaking to him. “You’ll get this, okay? Just focus on your character. Right now, you’re not Mark Lee, you’re Park Daehyun, cocky hot shot secret agent who runs into his rival while tailing the same subject. Become him. Don’t pay attention to anything else, got it?” 

Donghyuck’s words are firm, but his tone is soft and so is his smile as he looks over at Mark, who nods and desperately wills away the pink dust on his cheeks. Breathing in deep, mark hones in on the portrayal of his character, seeing the character sheet in his head.

“What the hell are  
doing here?”

Mark snaps his eyes open, stepping into the shot. He tilts his face in a smirk, eyes hooded as his fingers trail over the balcony railing that’s meant to be overlooking a fancy ballroom. 

“Why so angry, Choi? I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Marks voice takes on a teasing quality as he walks closer to Donghyuck. His heart picks up in speed once he’s right in front of him, but he doesn’t let that deter him. This close, he notices he’s a bit taller than the younger, even if it doesn’t feel like it, Donghyuck’s aura so big and bright it fills the entire room. 

Mark brings his fingers up to trail along Donghyucks jaw. “If I remember correctly, you were most certainly happy to see me last time.” Marks smirk widens as he chuckles, and Donghyuck, jaw clenched, yanks himself back, slapping Marks hand away brusquely. 

“Don’t make me stain these pretty walls with the inside of your brains, Park. It’d be a bitch for the maids to get out.” Donghyuck spits back with a curl of his lips, hand brushing down over the fabric of his tux, presumably to let his rival know that there’s a gun underneath. 

Mark chuckles to himself, taking a step back. “I see you’re as feisty as ever.”

“Cut!” Both men startle a bit at the yell. “That was perfect, boys! Let’s move the camera angles for the next part.” He directs the last part towards the crew, who set into motion. 

“Nice job, Lee!! Donghyuck says from next to Mark, bumping their shoulders together. Marks eyes widen, he hadn’t even notice Donghyuck sidle up next to him. “I almost couldn’t recognize you right now.” 

Mark gulps. “T-thanks.” He stutters out dumbly and Donghyuck laughs, the pretty melody bouncing off the walls in the studio. 

“Cute.” 

Donghyuck steps back into his position and Mark doesn’t even get a chance to process the comment as the lights fire up again, the scene coming alive around him as he once again settles into the role of Park Daehyun.

* * *

It’s been two months since the start of shooting, and things are going better than he ever imagined for Mark. All his scenes run smoothly, whether they’re with Donghyuck or not, and he keeps getting complimented from the other actors and their crew about how amazing he is for being so new to the movie acting scene. Mark blushes at every single word of praise, especially if they come from Donghyucks pretty pink lips. 

The man himself comes to Marks trailer one night after having finished all of their non-action scenes, knocking on Marks door with a bottle of sparkling cider in one hand and two bowls of spicy ramen in the other. It’s an odd combination, Mark has to admit, but who is he to complain when the literal love of his life (which might be an exaggeration if it weren't for the embarrassing amount of Donghyuck posters in his room back home) smiles up at him from where he stands before the steps leading up to the trailer door. 

Mark lets him in, of course, and allows Donghyuck to prepare the ramen for both of them.They fall into simple conversation until the food is ready and the cider is being poured into plastic cups (the luxurious life of a movie star, everyone). 

“So,” Donghyuck starts off, reclining in his seat and unconsciously spreading his legs apart as he makes himself comfortable, “what brings a theater kid from Queens all the way out to the big picture life in the city of Angels?” 

Mark chokes a little on his own spit as he tries to blow on the steaming bowl of noodles in his hands. “How do you-”

“Know you’re a theater kid from Queens?” Donghyuck finishes for him, smile dazzling even under the dimmed lights inside Marks trailer. “I did some research, asked mother Google for answers and all that.” 

Mark can't help the way the ends of his mouth tug upwards. He sets down the bowl in favor of fiddling with the ends of his tattered band tee.

“Ambition, I guess. I wanted something bigger.” Donghyuck raises his brow, waiting for Mark to continue. “I mean don't get me wrong, I loved doing theater- and I still do, but- I always knew I wanted more. Ever since I was little I had this vision of myself leaving Queens behind, to go out and explore, make a name for myself. And really, the best place to do just that is... Hollywood. So one day I just decided that this was as far as I was going to go with theater and I packed my bags and- and I left.” 

He lifts up his gaze to meet Donghyucks. “And now I'm here.”

“And now you’re here.” Donghyuck repeats, soft. He seems to mull over his next question for a moment before he asks it. “And you don’t regret leaving your home, all your family, friends, a significant other?”

“Nope. My family is incredibly supportive of what I do and, even though I miss them at times, I know that I can always go visit. And my best friend Jeno actually made the move with me to this city. As for a significant other…” Mark trails off, his cheeks suddenly heating up. “I never had one.”

Donghyuck nods slowly, pressing the plastic cup up to his lips to take a sip. “I see.” 

“I- I mean- I’m not a virgin-” Mark regret the words right as they leave his mouth and he flounders to justify himself. “If- if that’s what you think. I just- I never had a serious relationship.” 

Donghyucks lips are pursed into a thin line as he lowers his cup, trying to keep in his laughter. Mark wants to die. If a lightning bolt could just strike from the sky, pierce through the walls of his trailer and right into his heart right about now, that’d be nice. 

“I wasn’t thinking that, but I’m glad you told me.” Donghyuck smirks, honest to God smirks, sounding very much amused at Marks misfortune. Clearing his throat, Mark takes a long slurp of his noodles, hoping the conversation will change topics soon. 

Thankfully, Donghyuck takes mercy on the poor man, and soon smoothes into talking about his own past, most of which Mark already knows from the internet (no, Mark is not a stalker, just a very dedicated fan thank you very much), but he still hangs onto every word, especially when it’s tales Mark hasn’t heard before. Stories that allow him glimpses into Lee Donghyuck’s heart and mind. 

They talk until the sun threatens to rise over the california hills, which is when they both decide they should get at least a few hours shuteye before the filming. As Mark watches Donghyuck walk back to his own trailer under the lilac light of the morning sky, he likes to think they’ve grown closer, the little shared fragments of life between them serving as the building stones for something more. Mark hopes the feeling isn’t one-sided, he really does.

* * *

Mark can't help the anxiety that Chris his stomach as they step into the warehouse that is the set for the next scene. Huge beams that hold the heavy lighting set-up and big iron bridge platforms span across the building, making Mark feel incredibly small. 

He gulps, toying with the neck of his tight utility suit that is equipped with fake agent gadgets and weapons. It's uncomfortable, making him sweat in all the wrong places, especially with the heavy lights and the fires that are being set up around them. A makeup artist dabs at his forehead as his eyes land on Donghyuck, who is talking to one of the stunt directors off to the side. 

He looks great in the suit, the right black fabric hugging all the right places, and Mark distantly hopes it looks good in himself as well, because it certainly doesn't feel like it does. 

Mark gives the makeup artist a small smile when she finishes, only to look up and find Donghyuck strolling over towards him. 

Donghyuck lets out a small wolf whistle as he sweeps his eyes over Mark's figure, unabashed as ever. "Damn, Mark. I didn't know you were this jacked." 

The older blushes furiously, wanting to somehow cover up but realizing he can't exactly do that with the fabric this tight on his skin. Instead, he swallows the butterflies in his stomach and smiles at his co-star. At least now he knows he looks good in the suit. 

“Donghyuck!” The director shouts over the crew. “We’re ready to roll, let’s get you up there!” 

Donghyuck nods, sending a wink Marks way before a staff member comes to help him up onto one of the platforms while Mark is ushered towards his spot in the middle of the big space. Looking up, he can see Donghyuck walk on the iron platform quite a few feet above him. There’s a gap in the bridge, not too wide but scary enough, a giant blue mattress situated underneath it should Donghyuck fall. 

The scene will be shot from a wide-shot angle, the crew operating the big cameras held up by robotic cranes from the other side of the warehouse. Donghyuck is supposed to run along the bridge, jumping over the gap and rounding the corner to get to Mark, who will be racing through the flames to somehow get to Donghyuck. Their characters meet in the middle, dramatic, frantic, out of breath as they fear for their life, the building threatening to collapse on top of them as they realise that somewhere along all their rivalry and spiteful games, they fell in love.  
Mark tries to get into character as he stands there alone, surrounded by flames, nothing to calm his racing heart except for his co-star leaning on the railing above, smiling down at him. 

The smile manages to calm his nerves just a bit as he returns it, but he can’t fight how jittery his hands have gotten, and his mind is still clouded by worry. The fires around him are starting to get bigger. 

He hears some yelling from afar, straining his ears to understand what the crew members are saying. As he turns around to face their direction, however, his entire world seems to slow down as he sees one of the beams holding up the lights go up in flames, metal screeching as it topples forward, right onto the platform where Donghyuck stands, sending the iron bridge toppling down to the side. 

The world sets back into motion as Mark runs towards it at full speed.

He doesn't hear the sound of bones cracking over the deafening noise that surrounds them, but he sees the way Donghyuck crumples down, body hitting the floor as he clutches on to his leg. 

Mark doesn't even think before throwing himself down on top of the younger, caging him in between his arms as his body acts as a shield against the falling debris. A few pieces hit hard on his back, making him flinch, but he doesn't give in to the pain, arms continuing to support his weight. 

The heat of the flames is closing in and he can hear Donghyuck's choked out sobs from underneath and suddenly, Mark realises that the action movie has become reality. Suddenly it sets in that the danger is very very real, that they could die like this and- Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck a piece of metal falls right between his shoulder blades and Marks body nearly gives in as he shakes. 

There are sobs fighting their way out of his own throat as he continues to try and keep himself elevated, eyes squeezed shut. He feels two hands press against his chest and immediately his eyes fly open, coming face to face with the man underneath him. 

There are teartracks down the actors face, mixing with the soot of the fire as they stain his cheeks, his expression is contorted in pain, the space between his eyebrows creased and teeth biting harshly onto his bottom lip, but Donghyuck's hands are strong on Marks chest, and that paired with the fear that shines in Donghyucks glossy eyes is what keeps Mark going. 

The debris has stopped falling for a moment, and he takes it as a time to steady his palms against the concrete, managing to smile at the man beneath him weakly.  
he wants to say, but he lacks the strength to to get the words out. 

He doesn't think Donghyuck could hear him over the roaring of the flames around them anyway. 

Mark doesn’t know how much time passes. If it’s seconds, minutes or hours. Time has lost all semblance of structure in between the fire and the collapsed equipment. His lungs are starting to fill with smoke and his eyes are so irritated he has to squeeze them shut. Marks coughs mix with Donghyucks, both of them starting to struggle for air as the world closes in around them. 

Donghyucks trembling fingers suddenly lose all strength, abandoning his attempt at keeping Mark elevated for good and finally Mark breaks, collapses on top of the younger while only barely managing to not let his entire weight rest on him. 

This close, he can hear Donghyuck’s breathing in his ear, erratic and growing more shallow with each inhale. Mark reaches up blindly for Donghyucks hair, shifting the younger mans face until it rest in the crook of Marks neck, somehow trying to avoid the smoke getting to him. He feels the wetness of tears and sweat stain his skin, the vibrations of Donghyuck shaking against him. 

Desperate, afraid, heart pounding and slowly losing consciousness, Mark tilts his head so he can press his lips to Donghyucks cheek. “It’s gonna be okay.” Weak, breaking at the seems, his voice is barely audible but he says it anyway, breathes it out against the youngers skin. “I promise.” 

Donghyucks fingers come up to tangle in Marks hair, pressing him even closer with what little strength the younger has left. Mark doesn’t stop repeating the words against his skin. 

His ears are ringing but he still hears a muffled shout through the sound of white noise. Consciousness slipping further away, Mark lifts his head only slightly, forcing his stinging eyes to open. There are blurry figures in the distance, but at this point Mark can’t be sure they’re not a trick of his mind. 

“There they are! I see them!” 

When the firm gloved hand of the fireman presses onto his shoulder, Mark is already gone.

* * *

A rhythmic beeping is what Mark awakes to. Eyes straining against the harsh lights that surround him. He feels so out of it, not registering where the hell he is until he turns his head to the side and sees an IV-bag hung up beside his bed. 

A hospital. Suddenly the sterile blue sheets and the mint green walls make sense, as does the beeping of the heart monitor by his side. Mark lifts his right hand up to his face, feeling around at the tube that protrudes from his nose. He tries to lift his left hand too, but groans as pain shoots up his entire arm right up his shoulder. 

Mark wants to rip the stupid tube off, along with the needle that's currently sticking out of the veins below his palm, feeling frustrated at the fact that his mind is still trying to peace together why he’s here in the first place when he hears the door open. 

He looks up just in time to meet Jenos eyes, who immediately drops the paper bag in his hand to the floor as he runs over to his friend. “Mark!” He exclaims, hands coming up to cup the olders face. His eyes are teary, and Mark feels him shake slightly as he ress their foreheads together. “You’re awake…” Jeno breathes out, faltering at the end, almost as if he’s unsure whether he should laugh or sob. 

Mark smiles at him, right hand moving to thumb across one of the hands on his cheeks. “Hey. I’m okay.” Jeno does choke out something between a snort and a sob then. 

“Fuck, Mark. You almost weren’t. If the firemen hadn’t got to you when they did —”

“What happened?” Mark interrupts him, still not fully understanding. He remembers fire, sobs, tear stains down sooty cheeks. Cheeks that weren't his own. 

Jeno leans back, moving to sit on the side of Marks bed. Mark keeps his hand on top of the youngers, rubbing gently. 

“There was an accident on set, one of the flames got out of hand and made one of the beams fall, which basically caused a chain reaction and caused the whole building to start collapsing in on itself. And that of course also meant the sprinkler system wasn’t working. The cast and crew got out just fine because they were close to the exit, but you and Donghyuck got trapped—”

Mark feels the memory come back in its entirety as he listens to Jeno, the name of the other man making him startle forwards, grip tightening on his friends hand. “

Donghyuck. Is he…?”

Marks heart stops beating entirely for all of the three seconds it takes for Jeno to answer. “He’s okay.” Shoulders slumping in relief, Mark lets himself fall back down against the pillows. “His leg’s broken and he’s got a few bruises, but other than that he’s fine. You were the one who took the worst of the debris. Your shoulder’s busted, ” Jeno states as he points a finger at the joint in question, “And you’ve got quite bad bruising and a lot of cuts on your back. Nothing too major, though. the worst part was getting all the liquid out of your lungs.”

Mark nods, feeling an ache coursing through his body as the pain meds he had probably been administered start to wear off. He feels tired, exhausted even, but he still asks. “Can I go see him?” 

Jeno smiles softly down at him. “I think right now you need to get some more rest, but I’ll ask the nurse if you can go see him tomorrow. He’s already awake from what I’ve heard.” 

The older wants to protest, but he can’t find the strength in himself to do it so he simply nods again, eyes already drooping as Jeno places a chaste peck on his forehead. 

“Sleep well, Markie.”

* * *

It’s the next day and Mark is standing in front of a small flower stand that sits just outside the hospital entrance, his left arm in a sling and his back aching slightly the longer he stands there looking at the various bouquets. He wants to get one for Donghyuck. And yes, maybe it’s cheesy or even wildly inappropriate, but Mark doesn’t want to go into his room empty handed, especially not with what he was planning on saying to him. Upon voicing this concern to Jeno, the man had just told him to get flowers. 

Sighing, he finally settles on a bouquet full of gerbera daisies and yellow roses, thanking the vendor politely as he hands over the cash. Mark limps his way up to the 8th floor (using the elevator of course) until he stands in front of Donghyucks door, taking deep breaths so the pounding of his heart doesn’t start to overpower everything else. He’s about to knock when the door opens from the inside, a doctor stepping out and startling Mark a few steps backward. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you here to see Mr. Lee?”

Mark nods. “Y-yes I am, sir. I’m his coworker.”

“Mark?” Donghyucks voice asks from inside the room. The doctor slips past Mark to let him inside, old eyes crinkling as he smiles kindly. Mark pushes further inside, not looking at Donghyuck until he closes the door behind him. 

“Well if it isn’t my hero.” It’s meant to be teasing, Mark knows, but there’s a little too much emotion buried in the words for it to be taken as such. Mark smiles at the younger, whose eyes still sparkle despite looking tired and worn out, lying in the hospital bed with his leg in a cast, propped up on pillows. 

Mark comes up to the side of the bed. “I got you these.” He says rather pathetically, smile a little crooked as he wiggles around the flowers in his hands. 

Donghyuck giggles, though it’s subdued due to his tiredness. “Cute.” 

The older feels his cheeks heat up again as he places the bouquet down on the bedside table. He rings his hands, standing there awkwardly without really know where to look or what to say. Donghyuck pats a space on the bed and Mark takes it as his cue to sit down next to him, eyes trained on the flower pattern of Donghyucks hospital gown. 

He feels Donghyuck reach out towards him, and accepts his hand, starting to play with Donghyucks fingers as they sit there in silence. There’s something Mark wants to say, but his throat seems to close around the words that try to leave it. 

“Donghyuck—"

“Mark—”

They both start at the same time, eyes meeting as they chuckle. 

“You first.” Donghyuck says before Mark has a chance to.

Mark takes a deep breath. “Okay, um, this- this might be wildly inappropriate timing but i just um- well I wanted to say that-” Another deep breath. “I like you, Donghyuck.” Mark turns to the younger as he says it, meeting his eyes despite the butterflies in his stomach. 

“I like you a lot. Really getting to know you these past few months has been so amazing, and with the accident it just- it made me realise that I shouldn’t keep this to myself.” He swallows, turning away once again. “ You deserve to know how I feel about you. Whether you like me back or not I just- I don’t care but I had to tell you—” 

“Mark.” Donghyucks voice cuts through what would have become the beginning of a ramble, making Mark turn to face him again, cheeks coloring. Donghyucks smile is blinding as he looks at him, despite the bags under his eyes and the exhaustion weighing on his features, his smile still shines in the semi-darkness of the room. 

Gingerly, his hands come up to Marks nape and the older leans forwards, complying to the way Donghyuck wants to guide him closer. “I like you a lot, too.” He giggles, breathe fanning across Marks lips, only inches apart. Mark feels his heart soar at the confession, unable to stop himself from pressing their lips together. 

It’s a little awkward given the angle, their noses bumping more than once and their teeth clashing as they both laugh into the kiss, but Mark thinks it couldn’t be more perfect. 

They break apart, Mark having to straighten back up so as to not further hurt his back, so they interlace their fingers instead, still smiling like fools. 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck breathes into the cool air of the room. Mark tilts his head. 

“For what?”

Donghyuck laughs. “For the confession. I thought I’d have to end up giving it first because you were too shy to ever make a move despite me clearly liking you from day one.” mark dusts pink for what seems like the millionth time that day, biting his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from grinning. The younger squeezes his hands then, making Mark look at him once more. 

“And…” Donghyuck exhales, his eyes glossed over. “...and for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you, I don’t know if I’d be here.” 

“Hey.” Mark says, reaching forwards with his right hand to wipe away the stray tear that rolls down Donghyucks cheek. “The important thing is that you _are_ here now, okay?” 

Donghyuck laughs again, a little strangled this time. “Yeah,” he turns to press a soft kiss against Marks palms, “Okay.” He looks up to Mark, stars in his eyes that cause the butterflies in Mark stomach to rattle their cage. 

“My hero.”

* * *

Nearly a year later Mark and Donghyuck are both standing on the red carpet premiere of their movie, which had been set back into motion after the two stars had fully recovered from their injuries. 

Cameras flash around them as they stand next to each other, fancy suit jackets glittering under the light. They’re both smiling brightly, Marks hand resting on his boyfriends waist, rubbing his thumb there from time to time as a way to calm his nerves. 

They bow slightly once they continue walking, all the shouts and questions from the journalist blurring together in the background as they walk closer to the entrance of the theater. Donghyuck drops his hand to Marks so they can intertwine, pulling the older to a stop. 

“You ready?” 

Mark inhales, shaky as he smiles. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Donghyuck leans in, bringing his lips to Marks as he places a sweet kiss there. 

“They’re gonna love you.” 

Mark shakes his head, but his nerves have already managed to calm down just a little bit. “What makes you so sure?” He whispers in Donghyucks ear as they start walking through the doors that lead to the cinema. 

“Because I already do.” Donghyuck states proudly, holding their interlaced fingers up to press a kiss against the back of Marks hands, making Marks heart physically ache with affection he feels the younger. 

“Now, let’s go see my hero in action.” Donghyuck pushes forward, excited as he pulls Mark along towards their seats. 

As they sit there, lights dimming and the beginning music starting to play on the speakers, Mark lets his eyes drift towards the man beside him, the lights on the screen lighting up his face in a million different colors. 

God, Mark thinks to himself, he is so glad he nailed that audition.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)


End file.
